Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, ne l'oublie jamais, Sakura
by Vaneyssa
Summary: Sakura se retrouve dans une salle blanche, un blond à ses côtés, elle se demande ce qu'elle fait là et surtout, elle se demande qui elle est..
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjouuuuuuur ! Voilà je poste le premier chapitre de la première fiction que je vais écrire sur ce site. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, en me disant qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer mon écriture ou quoi, parce que j'ai l'impression que ma façon d'écrire n'est pas super. **

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, rien n'est à moi ! J'ai juste changer l'histoire à ma manière.

Genre : Romance.

Rating : K ! Je changerais peut-être.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« Sakura ? »

_Un jeune homme au cheveux blond avec des yeux azur me regarde, d'un air inquiet._

« Oï ! Tu m'entends Sakura ? »

_Sakura ? C'est comme ça que je m'appelle ? Je sais pas.. Je me souviens de rien.. D'ailleurs c'est qui lui ? Et puis, je suis où là ? Je tourne la tête pour regarder autour de moi, c'est tout blanc.. Je suis à l'hôpital ? Je me retourne pour mieux regarder celui qui m'appelait tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, il a des petites moustaches dessinés sur ses joues, c'est un tatouage ? J'en sais rien.. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que ces yeux sont vraiment magnifique.. On dirait un océan.. Mais cet océan a l'air tout tourmenté. J'arque un de mes sourcils, il a ouvert la bouche mais je n'entends rien. Je passe une main sur ma tête, tout commence à tourner autour de moi, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un couteau dans la tête, je cris, enfin je crois, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas vraiment à bouger, je ferme les yeux, ou en tout cas je ne vois plus rien, et puis d'un seul coup je me relève, tout redevient normal, sauf que j'ai encore cette affreuse sensation dans le crâne et que je transpire à grosses gouttes._

« Ne vous en faite pas jeune homme, votre amie a juste eu une crise, ce n'est rien de grave. Est-ce que ça va mieux mademoiselle ? »

_Je me retourne et je vois une femme en tenue d'infirmière, brune, les cheveux attachés et les yeux noisettes._

« Euh.. Moi ? **Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante**.

Oui, vous. **Elle afficha une mine inquiète en prononçant ses deux mots**.

Je.. J'ai mal à la tête mais je crois que ça va.. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

_Je retire la couverture que j'ai sur moi et j'allais m'asseoir mais l'infirmière m'en empêcha, me rallongeant. C'est à ce moment là que je pût lire l'étiquette qu'elle avait sur sa poitrine. C'était marqué_ « **Shizune** » _ça devait être son prénom._

« Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas bouger pour le moment, vous pouvez faire une autre crise n'importe quand, alors restez allongée. Et.. Je vais vous apporter de quoi soulager votre douleur.** Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé**.

Sakura.. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **C'était le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui me posa cette question**.

Non.. Sakura, c'est mon prénom ? **Je le regardais d'un air gêné**.

…** Il ne me répondit pas, il sortit simplement**. »

_Super, il est parti sans rien me dire, moi je voulais savoir pourquoi je suis ici ! Et voilà, maintenant je suis énervée, et mon mal de crâne augmente. Je prends la couverture et je la passe au dessus de moi, de façon à me cacher dedans. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je me sens perdu, seule, je n'aime pas cette sensation. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir._

« Sakura ? Tu dors ? »

_C'était une voix d'homme, mais pas celle du garçon de tout à l'heure, non, cette voix était plus rauque. Je décide de sortir de ma cachette pour regarder celui qui venait d'entrer._

« T'es qui toi ? Et puis Sakura c'est mon prénom ? Oh et puis merde, si tu veux pas me le dire, t'as qu'à te défiler toi aussi ! **J'avais les sourcils froncés et ma voix était froide**.

Oula.. Calme-toi. Oui, tu t'appelles Sakura, et tu es ma petite sœur. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? **Il avait dit ça d'une voix calme qui se voulait douce**. »

_Je le scruta de haut en bas il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt rouge sang simple qui lui moulait le corps, laissant légèrement apparaître ses pectoraux. Je me concentra sur son visage. Un nez fin, de fines lèvres roses et des yeux marron/rouge à moitié fermé lui donnant un air fatigué. Ses cheveux était mi-long et rouge, il n'avait pas de coiffure particulière._

« Pardon.. Je.. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu alors que tu es mon frère.** Je regardais le sol, j'avais vraiment honte**.

Donc Naruto avait raison. **Il soupira**.

Naruto ? C'est qui ? **Je lui lança un regard interrogatif**. »

_Il ouvra la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que le blond, qui s'était défilé quelques minutes avant, entra. Il me lance un petit regard troublé, je le regarde sévèrement en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils._

« Naruto, c'est lui. **Mon frère avait prononcé cette phrase en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de mon lit**.

Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? Et puis pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, hein ? **Il avait l'air énervé, vraiment énervé**. »

_Un vertige s'empare de moi. Je ferme les yeux en posant ma main sur ma tempe, j'essaye de me relever mais je n'ai plus de force. Je n'entends plus rien.._

« Sakura-chaaaaaan ! »

_Ce mot résonna dans ma tête au moins cinq fois, c'était une voix d'enfant qui avait dit ça._

_J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une tête blonde me regarder avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il a la même tête que ce certain Naruto mais avec 10 ans de moins. Je me lève, apparemment j'étais allongée, et je sens mes lèvres s'étirés pour lui sourire vaguement puis sans que je ne puisse réagir, mon poing fonce sur sa tête._

« Aaaah mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait Sakura-chaaaaaan ? **Le petit garçon avait dit ça d'un air triste, des larmes coulant sur ses joues**.

JE DORMAIS ESPÈCE D'IDIOT.** Je me tourna dos à lui en croisant mes bras**.

Gomeeeeeeeeeeen ! **Je l'entendais renifler derrière moi**.

Pff !** Je tournais légèrement la tête pour le regarder essuyer ses larmes**. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! BAKA ! **Ses yeux azur se posèrent sur moi, et je tournais à nouveau la tête pour prendre l'air faussement blessée, un petit sourire aux lèvres**.

Mais.. Mais.. Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! Pardonne-moi ! **Il renifla à nouveau**.

Je te pardonne.. Si tu m'invites chez Ichiraku !** Je me retournais pour le regarder d'un air hautain**.

D'accord ! Allons-y Sakura-chan ! **Il essuya à nouveau ses larmes puis il me tendit sa main en souriant bêtement**. »

_Alors que j'allais attrapé sa main, ma vue se troubla et mes yeux se fermèrent. Quand je les rouvrit, j'aperçus un plafond blanc. Je referme les yeux, j'ai encore plus mal à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette infirmière ?!_

« J'ai mal à la tête.. **J'avais dis ça en gardant les yeux fermés**.

Je vais aller voir les infirmières, je reviens Saku. **C'était la voix rauque de mon frère qui avait prononcer cette phrase**. »

_Je l'entends se lever puis passer la porte. Je rouvre les yeux et mes prunelles se posent sur Naruto, il a l'air perdu. Là, une joie immense s'empare de moi, je me lève brutalement et je lui saute au cou en le serrant contre moi, ne sachant pas ce qu'il me prenait._


	2. Chapitre 2

« Sa.. Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Sa voix ****provoqua un petit frisson le long de mon corps**. **J'avais senti son souffle contre mon oreille**.

Je sais pas mais.. Serre-moi, j'en ai besoin, je crois. »

_Je sens ses bras m'entourer, il me serre contre lui et je ferme les yeux pour en profiter au maximum. Ma tête me fait encore plus souffrir, j'aurais pas dût me lever si vite, mais je m'en fiche, je me sens bien dans ses bras, c'est étrange. On sursaute en même temps quand la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère et l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, je lâche son cou, mes jambes sont lourdes et je trébuche mais Naruto me rattrape par la taille, il me relève et me soutient pour marcher jusqu'au lit. Je lui souris et je vois ses lèvres s'étirer pour me faire un grand sourire. Mon cœur rate un battement, je sens mes joues s'empourprer. C'est étrange cette sensation._

« Tenez je vous ai rapporté un médicament pour votre mal de tête. **Elle déposa un verre avec une petite capsule sur une petite table à côté de mon lit**.

Merci euh.. Madame. **J'avalais la capsule ****avec**** un peu d'eau**.

Je repasserais plus tard, et tu peux m'appeler Shizune. **Elle me lança un petit sourire avant de repartir**. »

_Il y a.. Une certaine tension dans l'air. Personne ne parle, d'ailleurs mon frère n'a pas parler depuis qu'il est revenu, c'est étrange. Naruto me regarde en souriant, mes joues commencent à me brûler. Je lui souris aussi puis je tourne les yeux sur mon frère, il est adossé au mur, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. Tiens, je me demande si je lui ressemble.. C'est vrai ça, je ne me souviens même pas de mon propre visage !_

« Euh.. G-Grand-frère ? **Ma voix était hésitante**.

Sasori. **Il avait l'air gêné que je l'ai appel****é ****comme ça, ses joues étaient légèrement rose**.

Il y a une salle de bain dans cet hôpital ? **J'aurais pas pût faire mieux comme question débile**.

Y en a une là. **Il pointa une porte sur sa droite**.

Tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plaît ? **Je tendais ma main vers lui en posant mes pieds sur le sol**. »

_Il ignore ma main et m'attrape la hanche pour me soutenir. Je me lève et marche en m'appuyant sur mon frère, mes jambes sont engourdies et tremble tellement que seule je me retrouverais par terre. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Ah ! Il y a un miroir devant le lavabo, je me met devant celui-ci et je regarde devant moi pour voir mon reflet. J'ai le même nez que mon frère, il est fin, mes lèvres aussi sont les mêmes que les siennes, sauf que les miennes sont plus claires. J'ai la peau pâle, mes yeux sont légèrement en amandes et ils sont verts.. Un beau vert émeraude. Ah, j'ai aussi de grande cernes en dessous de ses beaux yeux. Mes sourcils sont fins et bien épilés. Je ne vous ai pas dis le plus important : j'ai les cheveux roses... Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux roses ? Enfin bref, je n'avais pas pût le remarquer avant parce qu'ils sont attachés en chignon. Je tourne la tête, Sasori me regarde._

« Sasori ? Tu peux m'attendre, je vais prendre une douche. **Je lui lança un sourire en prononçant cette phrase**.

Je vais appeler une infirmière, t'es encore trop faible pour le faire seule. **Il allait partir mais j'attrapais sa main pour l'en-empêcher**.

Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit.. Nue. Je le ferais toute seule, et, je voudrais te parler après. »

_Il acquiesce avec un signe de tête puis sors de la salle de bain, je me mets contre le mur pour pouvoir aller fermer la porte. Au moment où j'allais le faire, Sasori rentra avec une petite pile de vêtements qu'il déposa sur l'évier avant de s'éclipser, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ferme enfin la porte me demandant pourquoi il souriait. Et.. Je compris très vite en posant mes prunelles sur les vêtements qu'il m'avait apporté ou plus particulièrement sur la petite culotte en dentelle rose et noir qu'il m'avait choisis. Je rougis, quel idiot celui-là. J'avance, toujours en me soutenant au mur, jusqu'au lavabo où je me regarde à nouveau, je soupire puis défais le chignon qui trônait dans mes cheveux barba-papa. Je me déshabille ensuite, déposant la blouse blanche d'hôpital et mon boxer noir dans un panier à linge. Je viens de remarquer que je ne porte pas de soutient-gorge. Mon frère ne m'en a pas ramener, mais c'est pas très grave, ma poitrine n'est pas très grosse de toute façon, d'ailleurs je me demande quelle taille je fais. J'hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas bien important. Je me tiens à l'évier pour entrer dans la douche, je laisse ensuite mon dos s'adosser contre le mur en fermant les portes coulissantes. Il y a de quoi nettoyer mes cheveux et mon corps, c'est parfait. J'allume le robinet, appuie sur un bouton pour que la douchette s'allume puis je passe l'eau chaude sur mon corps, lâchant un soupir, ça fait du bien. Je me lave lentement, puis je m'appuie à nouveau sur l'évier pour sortir. Je me sèche le corps avec une serviette puis j'essore mes cheveux avant d'enrouler la serviette autour d'eux. J'enfile ma petite culotte, un short en jean et un débardeur noir avant d'enlever la serviette de mes cheveux pour les coiffés, une raie au milieux de ceux-ci. Ils sont court, c'est dommage, j'aurais préféré avoir les cheveux long mais bon. Je m'avance en tendant la main pour attraper la poignée mais je glisse.. Sur les fesses. J'entends quelqu'un courir dans la pièce d'à côté et la porte s'ouvre sur Naruto, je le regarde en lui tendant la main, il l'attrape et m'aide à me relever. Il me prend par la hanche et m'aide à sortir de la salle de bain._

« Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir sur le lit ? »

_Il me fait oui avec la tête puis il me soutient pour marcher jusqu'à mon lit où je m'assois enfin. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois pas mon frère._

« Sasori est parti ? **J'arquais mon sourcil droit en le regardant**.

Oui, il devait retourner au travail. **Il s'assit sur une chaise près de mon lit**.

Moi qui voulais lui poser des questions.. **Je ****lâchais un ****soupir en baissant la tête, déçue**.

Je peux peut-être y répondre, moi. **Je relève la tête, il me sourit**.

Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Et surtout quelle genre de personne je suis ? »

_Je le regarde d'un air déterminée, je voulais absolument savoir le pourquoi du comment._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! C'est un peu court mais je veux garder un peu de suspens. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! **


End file.
